


Come for the pizza, stay for the abuse

by Sterek_09



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Idiots, Love, M/M, Multi, Pizza, Romance, Teen Romance, chef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: I watched a film called little Italy and got inspired to write this piece. Enjoy 😊





	Come for the pizza, stay for the abuse

Come for the pizza stay for the abuse.  
Part one 

Our fathers Frank and Terry had the finest pizza joint in all of Chicago called little Italy. Customers would come from all over the world to try there legendary pizza.  
” to taste my mamoush’s famous sauce” narrates Ian  
“ and my nonno’s crust” narrates Mickey.  
We had the perfect life that was until the day of the pizza competition. Our fathers won but everyone else lost. They had a massive fight that broke up our families and made it hard for anyone to see eachother.  
“ I went off to London England to learn how to be a chef.” States Ian  
“ and well I stayed here “ says Mickey.


End file.
